1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of combs, brushes and other such implements that are used to control a person's hair. More particularly, the present invention relates to the configuration and orientation of prongs that extend from combs and brushes.
2. Prior Art Description
Combs and brushes predate recorded history. In this vast period of time, combs and brushes have been created in countless designs using a wide range of materials. Combs are generally rigid structures having a multitude of extending prongs that protrude from a common base in a single linear line. Brushes have bristles or prongs that extend from a common base along multiple parallel lines. As such, combs tend to be thin while brushes tend to be thick.
In both combs and brushes, the spacing between the various prongs tends to be uniform. The prongs of the brush or comb are advanced into a person's hair. The brush or comb is then moved laterally across the hair. This causes the hair to move through the space between the prongs, thus causing the hair to straighten into a uniform direction.
As will be understood, not all people have the same type of hair. Some people have straight hair, other people have wavy or curly hair. Likewise, some people have fine hair while others have coarse hair. Different hair reacts to brushing and combing in different ways. Most people are capable of pulling a comb or brush through their hair. Typically, the prongs of a comb or brush will pass through the hair with only minor resistance. However, the resistance generally increases as the prongs of the comb or brush approach the free ends of the hair. A strand of hair tends to become more wavy as it approaches its free end. Likewise, hair is more likely to bend and twist as it approaches its free end. Furthermore, the free end of a strand of hair may split or fray. Accordingly, when groups of hairs are taken together, the volume occupied by the hair generally increases toward the free ends of the hairs.
As mentioned, when a comb or brush is pulled through a person's hair, the hair moves through the spaces between the prongs of the comb or brush. The space between the prongs does not change. However, due to many factors the volume of the hair increases as the prongs approach the free ends of the hair. Often this causes the hair to bind, wherein the hair cannot fit through the space available between the prongs. This causes the comb or brush to snag and stop. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as a “tangle”.
In order to work past a tangle, a person first removes the comb or brush and then tries again by engaging less hair in the comb or brush. This is typically done by advancing the prongs of the brush or comb only slightly into the hair, thereby penetrating less into the hair. Alternately, a person may increase the pulling force on the comb or brush to force the tangled hair through the prongs. If a person pulls too strongly, hair strands can break. Hair can be pulled from the scalp or otherwise be damaged.
In the prior art, combs and brushes have been designed in an attempt to minimize snags caused by tangles. Typically, the prior art approach has been to create combs and brushes with flexible prongs that can yield to a tangle, or produce combs and brushes with prongs too wide or too shallow to catch a tangle. Combs and brushes with flexible prongs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. D 260,949 to Megna, entitled Hair Brush. Combs and brushes with prongs too wide to catch a tangle are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0081875 to Wang, entitled Brush With Combing Members Having Ribs To Facilitate Combing Of Tangled Hair Strands. Lastly, combs and brushes with prongs too shallow to catch a tangle are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,376 to Ogunro, entitled Strand-Separating Apparatus.
The problem associated with such prior art combs and brushes is that if the prongs are spaced too wide, too shallow, or are too flexible, then the comb or brush becomes ineffective in moving and aligning the hair. This is especially true if a person has a full head of thick hair. Accordingly, such prior art combs and brushes tangle less but take much longer to effectively brush a full head of hair. Also such, such prior art combs and brushes do not serve to effectively separate tangled hair.
A need therefore exists for a comb or brush with a prong design that combs the same amount of hair as a traditional comb or brush, yet effectively prevents tangling in the hair as it passes through the prongs. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.